Global Gundam Domination
by Greatkelman
Summary: This story takes place a hundred years after G-Gundam. Tensions between nations have caused many terrorist attacks. Can a single Prime Minister with the aid of the shuffle Alliance keep the world safe. Or is there something more sinister lurking up in the


GLOBAL  
GUNDAM DOMINATION  
By Kelly Marchand  
Based on the works of  
  
Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tominod  
  
PART 1: Sabotage  
  
1 Neo-England November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
It's hard to enjoy tea when three hundred people are calling you a blood thirsty tyrant but Prime Minister John LaMonaca managed. Crowds were protesting outside 10 Downing Street. Waving signs, burning flags, throwing stones, pretty much the usual. John was sitting in the exquisite Terracotta Room. The maroon walls were lined with portraits of historical figures. John stared at his portrait which was to the left of the fire place. It was painted and placed 20 years before he was even prime minister. When John won the gundam fighter for Brittan. A tournament held every four years where giant robots (mobile suits gundams to be exact) from every country battled. The winner's homeland would then gain control of the colonies in outer space until the next tournament. It was a bitter power struggle that Japan had been had been winning for almost a century-until LaMonaca came along. His quick thinking and speed came out on top against the land of the rising sun's superior technology. He had won 5 consecutive championships before retiring at 41 years old. After retiring at the 34th gundam fight he passed the torch to his Protégé Sir Jordan Bates who had won the last three tournaments in a row. This year would be the 38th gundam fight but Jordan was getting old and that worried LaMonaca. The two of them had yet to find a proper replacement. John felt a little guilty thinking about something this trivial when so much chaos was going on. Palestine and Israel were pretty much at war, suicide bombers attacking on a daily basis. India and Pakistan kept tossing threats back and forth as were Russia and China. America's relationships with Germany had almost completely disintegrated, only mentioning each other in cheap jabs or jokes. Meanwhile Mexico was falling apart in everyway imaginable and Canada continued to play the old hermit, keeping to himself. And that was just the problems on Earth. The shit really hit the fan up in the colonies. When the gundam fight first started winning the colonies was allot more important. Man first started to colonize space because conditions on Earth had become uninhabitable. Soon every country's government and business headquarters were moved to the colonies. The Earth nations became subordinate to their space brethren. However, economic crashes in the last couple decades had switched things around and the colonies for once were inferior. Crying for freedom, the colonies no longer willed for their fate to be decided by gundam fights. John was in constant fear that they would concede at any given day. He sighed and took another sip of his tea. The yells outside grew louder. For the first time ever, he wished Great Brittan would lose the damn fight.  
  
2  
  
Neo-Canada November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
All Kelly Marchand wanted to do was get out of the freezing cold but she stood in his way. A young blonde haired woman wearing a green heavy wool sweater. "You're Kelly Marchand, right?" Kelly gave her a cheesy confused look. "Je ne parle pas anglais" he said. The woman didn't buy a second of it. "I saw you training out here earlier." He figured there was pretty much no way to deny a giant robot running around the white snow powdered Yukon Mountains, so he might as well tell the truth. "You want my autograph right?" The blonde haired woman shot an ice cold glance at him. "I am Cecilia McKevitt of Neo-Ireland, and I challenge you to a gundam fight." Kelly was speech less for a couple seconds then let out a small chuckle. "That's the best your country can do, send a little girl to fight me?" Kelly turned around and started to walk away. "Go back to you're potato farm little girl." Cece exploded like a cherry bomb. "Get back here you sexist, racist pig; you're scared of the ass kicking I'll dish out!" He stopped in his tracks "Do you know where you are little girl?" Kelly turned around facing her once more. "This is Mount Logan, Canada's biggest mountain." Cece didn't show any signs of being impressed. She didn't even slightly understand what he was getting at. That didn't bother Kelly who continued to talk. "Up here I face wolves, bears and the elements, all before I even get in my gundam." It started to snow lightly heavily and a strong wind picked up. "All you face back home is leprechauns." Kelly turned to leave once more and the ground shook unaccountably. He fell to the ground and saw a gigantic green metallic boot. Kelly looked up to the sky and there towering above was a sleek, shining, female shaped robot with a head in the shape of a shamrock. Cece's voiced boomed over the intercom system. "What do you think of the Berserker Gundam?" Kelly quickly got up on his feet and took a few caution steps backwards. "I couldn't talk you out of it, now you're gonna learn!" Kelly threw his arms into the air and shouted. "Maple Leaf Gundam!" A metal orb immediately engulfed Kelly, swallowing him whole. The next thing he knew he was wearing a rubber battle suit and in the round cockpit of a gundam. A large red and white mobile suit had transported on to the mountain. Its head was protected by what resembled a giant metallic hockey helmet. Attached to its back was a massive hockey stick. The maple leaf gundam then lifted up its right arm and a transformation began. The hand slid in and out came a chainsaw. Kelly then started to rev the chainsaw arm and pointed it at Cece. "Come get." before Kelly could even finish the taunt he was lying flat on his back. A green blur had had elbowed his gundam square in the face. He couldn't even comprehend it. NOTHING was that fast. But somehow she really was. He could see her gundam zooming around in the sky. Well, it wasn't much a gundam as green blurs darting around but he got the picture. The maple leaf gundam hopped back up to its feet and leaped into the sky. It flew towards the Berserker Gundam and took wild haymaker swings with its chainsaw arm. The Berserk Gundam gracefully dodges the swings as if dancing. Maple Leaf Gundam made a wild swing outwards leaving its chest open. Berserker Gundam dashed in and nailed a right jab. The punch sent Maple Leaf Gundam flying back. As Kelly was being knocked backwards Cece landed a round house kick to his gundam's face sending it crashing to the mountain. Kelly was getting nervous. "Shit, I've got to use the buzz saw!" Kelly raised his gundam's left arm in the air and once again began a transformation. It turned into something that resembled a giant buzz saw. It then began to shoot out its razor sharp metal saws into the air. The deadly projectiles cut through the air straight towards Berserker Gundam. The attack actually made Cece sweat. She dived back and forth dodging all five buzz saws. By the time she dodges the fifth one shooting up the first one was on its way back down. The Berserker gundam rolled through the air, narrowly dodging the saws. Cece was to busy avoiding the projectiles to notice that Maple Leaf Gundam had flown up right next to her. Kelly swung his chainsaw and it cut a gash in the back of Berserker Gundam. He then picked up the Berserker Gundam and tossed it into the side of Mount Logan. It impacted with such force a huge crater formed. Kelly flew head first towards the crater, intending to hit Cece. Seconds before he reached the carter The Berserker Gundam flipped over his head, Cece then created a green energy ball in each hand and heaved them. They collide with the back of Maple Leaf gundam and instantly exploded. It knocks Kelly to the ground. Cece lunged at him but Kelly rolled over and slashed her gundam's face with his chainsaw arm. The cut destroyed her gundam's eyes and she was stumbling around blindly. He then rolled backwards till he was a safe distance away and transformed his chainsaw and buzz saw back into hands. The Maple Leaf Gundam then pulled that hockey stick off its back. He held it the long way like a rifle and suddenly a scope and trigger came out. Aiming through the scope he fired. A grenade shaped like a hockey puck shot out and collide straight into' Berserker Gundam's chest. It exploded spreading golden goo all over Cece's Gundam. Cece tried to move but was stuck in the goo. "What the hell is this?" Kelly laughed out loud. "It's called Maple Syrup, and it just cost you this match." An orb lowered out of Maple leaf Gundam's chest and landed on the mountain top. Kelly stepped out of it and began to walk off. Cece yelled back over the Berserker Gundam's Intercom. "How the hell do I get out of this?" Kelly pondered for a second. "Order Pancakes."  
  
3 Neo-Italy November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
The air smelled heavily of gun smoke as Desperado Gundam reloaded his gigantic revolver. He had already blasted the hell out one Mobile suit, filling it with more holes then a piece of Swiss cheese. The wrecked gundam lay slumped against a brick wall. But there were 9 more trying to kill him. Keith Grayeb, Desperado Gundam's pilot, had a small grin on his face. He loved a good gunfight and this one was pretty intense. He was a bounty hunter and one who was willing to do anything to catch his prey. The prey right now happened to be a Sicilian mob boss named Pete Angelotti. Keith had arrogantly waltzed right in through the front gates of Pete's mansion and demanded the crime boss surrender. Pete's thugs swarmed down on Keith like a pack of wasps and a Mobile suit shoot out began. Keith watched bullets slice through the air. He was taking cover ducked against a wall of the mansion. The guards weren't brave enough to risk hitting the house. None of the shots came even close. Keith popped up and fired both revolvers till they were empty. The shots from his left gun hit one gundam dead on. Six bullets went in and out the suit's cockpit as if it was clockwork, leaving nothing but a huge hole in its chest. The shots from the right revolver hit the arm of another gundam, blowing the limb off. Keith dropped to the ground and started to reload again. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a gundam trying to sneak around the corner. Keith pulled the shotgun off his back and shoved it against the enemy gundam's head. With a pull of the trigger the head shattered. Electronic fragments flew in every direction. Another mafia gundam ran around the other corner. The black and silver suit began to wildly fire its submachine gun. Desperado gundam threw the decapitated Mobile suit gundam up in the air. The bullets ripped through the giant human shield, tearing it apart to an unrecognizable state. Keith dropped to the ground again and fired his shotgun off. The shell hit the enemy gundam right in the knee, blowing the leg off. Keith then rolled right up to the gundam and smashed his hand through the cockpit. Crushing the pilot's body into a bloody mush. Desperado gundam then grabbed the two submachine guns off the ground and ran around the corner of the house. Keith reached the other side and blindly began to fire. He blew apart one suit standing there reloading its gun but he didn't see any other suits. Keith frantically looked around but he could only notice the two suits he killed and the one whose arm he blew off earlier. The gundam was rolling around on the ground in pain. "Where the hell did the others go," thought Keith. One of the gundams flew out of the ground as if it was thin air. Caught off guard Keith fired wildly. The rounds blasted through the guard gundam's knees. It stumbled backward and fell down through solid ground again. Keith stood in silence for a moment, catching his breath and trying to process what had just occurred. "That sneaky bastard," Keith said to himself. "Using hologram technology." Meanwhile down below, Peter was furious. He didn't spend a fortune on a giant camouflaged bunker so a dumb thug could give away its location. The only thing left between him and a prison sentence was four body guards in mobile suits. The gundams aimed their sub machine guns up above, hands trembling. Without warning a gundam came flying down on the group. The body guards frantically opened fire, tearing the other gundam apart. Even after it hit the ground they kept firing. "Stop firing you idiots," screamed Peter. "It's one of our own!" The guards ceased fire and sure enough the gundam was one of their comrades. The first thing the guards noticed was the suit was missing one arm. The next thing they noticed was a blinking metal box strapped to the suit. The box went off before they could notice anything else. The four suits disintegrated in an explosion of orange and red. The blast threw Peter against the concrete wall, banging his head badly. He started to drift in and out of consciousness. Things started to get dark. In the finally seconds before he passed out, Peter saw it. Walking through the fire, completely unharmed. Dressed as a cowboy with a large hat and gun holster belt. The gundam was here, and it was here for him.  
  
4 Neo-Norway November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
Dan Olsen slouched lethargically in the palm of Viking Gundam. His last work out had been a let down. He stared at pile of destroyed mobile suits. Many of them beheaded. There had to be around 50 wrecked gundams. Dan Olsen spit in disgust. He was hoping for 70.  
  
5 Neo-Italy November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
Everything was a scorching hot blur to Kirk Wrenn. Centurion Gundam was throwing punches wildly through the air. It hovered inches above a pool of red magma. One would have to look hard to find a better training spot then the Stamboli Volcano. The gundam had silver medieval armor with jagged spikes. Strapped to its back was a large shield. Kirk pulled a mace off Centurion's belt and began to swing it around. The weapon was heavy even for a gundam. Kirk muscles ached with pain but he continued to swing. He swung the mace faster and faster till he felt as if his arms would fall off. Suddenly, his gripped slipped and the mace broke free. It tumbled through the air and went crashing into the pool of magma. Kirk dove down after it and plunged head first into the lava. The world turned a painful red as Kirk spiraled down. Every inch of his body stung. He was drowning in sweat. Kirk skin felt ready to melt off. Kirk blindly swung his hands around until it brushed against a large metal cylinder. Grasping the mace Kirk pulled the gundam up. Seconds later he flew back up with the mace in his hand. For a moment Centurion Gundam hovered in air, motionless. Kirk was catching his breath. He really had to start being more carefully. That happened all too often and swimming through lava stung like hell. Kirk started to wonder. "Would Neo-England be brave enough to dive head first in lava, just for some stupid weapon?" He chuckled. "He wouldn't dive in after his own mother," Kirk said to himself. Centurion Gundam raised the mace high above its head and returned to practicing.  
  
6 Neo-America November 1st 160 F.C.  
  
Vice President Hutch Williams stood on the south lawn of The White House clapping. It was like any other day for him. Stand there and clap as the big man does the talking but today wasn't just any day. For his boss, it was an important day indeed. President Shabet was up at the microphone making a speech about Eagle Eye. A super computer satellite designed to track terror threats using data gathered from all over the world. Neo-America would use this to help keep themselves and other nations safe. However, not everyone wanted this safety. Neo-Germany claimed the device was nothing more then a big spy camera, to give Neo-America a boost in the gundam fight. Hutch hated the Germans. Not the kind of thing that a vice president should ever say out loud, but true none the less. They had been a constant nuisance since the day he was sworn. The select audience began to enthusiastically clap again. Hutch quickly joined in. Looking around he noticed many bored face. Most of the other officials on the platform looked as if they would rather be going other policies. That was the problem with most the people he worked with. They all seemed so uptight. The president and he were well known for their sense of humor and youthfulness. Traits that silently angered many other members of their party. One person who actually didn't look bored to tears was Will Resano, Neo-America's gundam pilot. He was a young boxer who had never fought in the gundam fight before. However, he was on one hell of a winning streak and was the most likely person to take the title from Neo-England. Will smiled and laughed at the President jokes. He was very sincere about it and wasn't trying to suck up in the least. Hutch turned to look back at President Shabet but he wasn't standing at the podium anymore. He was flying backwards through the air. A large expanding fireball stood where the podium was and a deafening blast rang out. Everyone was knocked to the ground before they had time to even comprehend what happened. Hutch knew something terrible had just happened and The President was in trouble. He rushed to his feet to help but was quickly pulled down by a secret service man. He was swarmed by a group of black suits and dragged away. Hutch kept trying to look back, to see if Shabet was aright. But the suits kept pushing him forward. Suddenly he was being thrown into the back of a helicopter. It took off at top speed. "There checking on The President right now sir," said a Secret Service man. "We're getting you to a safe location and doing what ever course of action the situation calls for next." Hutch felt his stomach flip over. He knew what that meant; they were getting ready to swear him in. He could be president any minuet now. Hutch sat back and just pondered at how funny the whole situation was. Moments ago he was whining to himself about just standing around and clapping. Hutch put his head in his hands and prayed that those days weren't through.  
  
7 Neo-England November 1st 160 F.C It was a zoo at 10 Downing Street. Dan Shabet's death was announced about an hour. Doctors had fought hard to save him but he had suffered to nasty a blow to his chest. Now people ran around his off frantically with memos and data. There was a constant sound of people talking. They spoke fast and fearfully. Prime Minister LaMonaca loosened his tie and then slumped down at his desk. Every nation was now pointing fingers at someone else. This was the last thing he needed. And the bitter irony was it happened moments before Eagle's Eye was activated. "Somebody update me," screamed John! Robert, a balding man with glasses ran over. "The idea has been shot down by Neo- Germany, France, Russia, China, Japan, Spain, Holland, Sweden, and Singapore," reported Roberts. "However, it has been accepted by Neo- Canada, Ireland, Italy, and Norway." John looked up hopefully. "Good, that's four of the five members right there!" John jumped to his feet full of energy once more. "We need to get in Contact with President Williams as soon as possible!" Roberts looked at the Prime Minister quite puzzled. "With all due respect sir, don't you think at least one slot should be taken by our own Gundam fighter?" John gave him a puzzle look back. "Why should we bother with that?" "Well sir, asking a country to take time away from their fighter to train is a big commitment; it might seem rude if we don't do what we asked others too." Once again John laughed. "The Shuffle Alliance isn't a commitment, it's an honor." 


End file.
